tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mazda CX-9
|length = |width = |related = Ford Edge Ford Fusion Mercury Milan Lincoln MKZ Mazda6 |height = 2007-09: 2007-09 Grand Touring: 2010-: }} The Mazda CX-9 is a full-size crossover SUV, also described as a "modern station wagon", built by Mazda. It replaced the Mazda MPV minivan for North America and Australiahttp://autos.aol.com/cars-Mazda-CX_9-2009/expert-review/. The CX-9 was unveiled on April 13, 2006 at the New York International Auto Show and went on sale in February 2007. The CX-9 is built on the Ford CD3 Platform which is shared with the Ford Edge, and it uses the same 3.7L V6 engine used in the Ford linup. Although the CX-9 is similar in outward appearance to the smaller Mazda CX-7, the vehicle platform and components are completely different.http://autos.aol.com/cars-Mazda-CX_9-2008/expert-review/ The CX-9 has either a front-wheel drive or All-wheel drive configuration. The CX-9 is manufactured at Mazda's Ujina 1 plant in Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan. The CX-9 is also sold in Australia and Indonesia, where it sells in similar numbers to the smaller CX-7. It has recently been introduced into New Zealand. Despite being manufactured in Japan, a right hand drive country, Australia, New Zealand and Indonesia are the only right hand drive countries in the world that sell the CX-9. 2007 model The 2007 CX-9 was fitted with a 3.5 litre Cyclone V6. Standard safety equipment includes Dynamic Stability Control, traction control, Roll Stability Control, front side impact airbags and three row side curtain airbags. The CX-9 offers options such as DVD navigation system, handsfree Bluetooth phone link, backup camera, rear entertainment system with Bose 5.1 surround sound. 2008 model For the 2008 model year, Mazda increased engine displacement to 3.7 litres. Mazda states that the new engine generates 204 kilowatts (273 hp) and 366 Newton metres (270 ft·lbf) of torque. The engine went into production in June 2007 at Mazda’s engine plant in Japan. The 2008 CX-9 uses an Aisin F21++ six-speed automatic transmission with a console-mounted shifter in a complex gate. Mazda also introduced a Blind Spot Monitoring System, and a Rearview Mirror mounted Backup Camera System. Also added Collision avoidance/blind spot warning detector. One major complaint, however, is the lack of storage space within the cabin. The 2008 CX-9 won the Motor Trend SUV of the Year award, beating out such competitors as the Buick Enclave and Nissan Rogue. The 2008 Mazda CX-9 then won the North American Truck of the Year award at the Detroit Auto Show in January 2008. The CX-9's sister vehicle, the Mazda CX-7, came in second in the balloting for this award the prior year. Facelift The 2010 Mazda CX-9 received a new grille, and debuted at the 2009 New York Auto Show. The 2010 Mazda CX-9 is available in the market from late September and early October in Australia in three variants: Classic, Luxury and Grand Touring. Auto Week notes that "Compared with other midsize utes, the CX-9 is responsive and has great steering. It almost feels sporty, but not quite though." The 2010 Mazda CX-9 comes with tri-zone climate control and a Bluetooth hands-free interface among the standard features. The more expensive leather-lined Touring and Grand Touring trims include many of the top options, such as higher end audio and rear DVD entertainment systems. Prices reach the $40,000 mark with all options included. References CX-9 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:9 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks of the United States